


No es un cuento de hadas

by scorpio102595



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Si bien es conocido el gusto que guarda Lucy por la escritura y lectura de libros sin distinción de genero, sus queridos amigos no pueden evitar tener la duda sobre el contenido que las novelas personales de la maga contendrán como para provocar que su rostro se acalore cada que preguntan sobre la trama de sus historias. Incluso Natsu, que no esta inclinado al habito de la lectura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en realidad este oneshot no surgió como un capricho si no como un experimento pero a la larga me gusto. Esta cortito y escrito en celular (yes, debo recalcar esto because no fue fácil (?) ) desde septiembre y finalizado al fin en noviembre...algo es algo :'D
> 
> Este es mi primer aporte al hermoso fandom de Fairy Tail, si bien no estoy familiarizada con el fandom esta es una pareja que me encanto desde que vi el anime hace años y no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos. Son tan, no se. Una de las tantas parejas hetero que me gustan y me encantaría escribir más sobre ellos. En fin, a lo que vamos (?)
> 
> Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en este escrito me pertenece, todo queda bajo los derechos de autor de el creador del manga :)
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna
> 
> Dedicatorias: A ti, querido lector por detenerte a darle una oportunidad a este pequeño fic :3
> 
> Sin más, espero disfruten la lectura :)

**_El dragón y la princesa_ **

****

¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado esa dulce historia del príncipe que llega al castillo de un reino en busca de su princesa y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que esta ha sido secuestrada por algún monstruo o villano que osa perturbar la paz de ese lugar? 

  
¿Cuántas veces tuvimos que leer sobre las aventuras que el príncipe atraviesa para llegar a su amada y conseguir una feliz vida junto a ella?

¿Un final feliz en donde el príncipe acaba con la bestia y se queda con la damisela en problemas es realmente lo que hacía feliz a todos los lectores?

Si ese era el caso, entonces su novela estaba destinada al fracaso. 

  — Lucy ¿Por qué nunca nos dejas leer tu novela?   
    
Volteo a ver a sus compañeros de equipo que volvían al ataque con la misma pregunta a la cual ella no quería dar una respuesta concreta por pura vergüenza.

—Por qué no está terminada y ustedes seguramente van a burlarse de la historia.

 

 — No nos vamos a reír.   

 

 — No somos tan mezquinos.  

 

— No— la respuesta fue la misma a pesar de los ojos que imploraban tener su curiosidad saciada y solo se topaban con una rotunda negación por parte de la maga. —No van a leerlo. 

  
Y esa era su última sentencia sobre el tema sin atreverse a agregar una palabra más. En esa ocasión, optó por cambiar de tema al usar el bien conocido tablón de misiones y la inconformidad que Natsu tenía al no poder participar en una misión junto a Elsa para derrotarla al final del día.

Si Lucy no les mostraba la historia que escribía no era sólo por vergüenza si no también miedo. Miedo a que Happy entendiera a que personas se refería en el relato que ella misma llegó a expresar, era su favorito. Si, se preocupaba por Happy ya que estaba segura que Natsu no sería capaz de captar el significado.

No podía dejar que Happy leyera aquel cuento donde la princesa no era una damisela en aprietos, donde a pesar de sus limitaciones era capaz de hacer lo que se proponía y no necesitaba la ayuda de los demás. De que esa princesa no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre le dictaba acerca de casarse con el príncipe encantado o el valiente guerrero valedor de su mano.   
Si, Lucy tenía miedo de que Happy entendiera a que se refería cuando dictaba que la independiente princesa se enamoraba del tosco dragón que se atrevía a irrumpir la paz del pueblo donde ella vivía.

Porque era imposible, para la princesa de su cuento, el no sentirse atraída por aquella bestia que lograba tomar una forma humanoide. Una que no podía ocultar sus dientes filosos, sus alas o cuernos y esto, que pasaba como signos demoníacos para los aldeanos, ella solo podía ver la libertad que esas alas le debían proporcionar en ambas formas que él pudiera tomar.  
Para ella no importaba si el dragón era catalogado como un monstruo, no cuando las mejores conversaciones y momentos fueron en su compañía o a su causa.

 

Si, Lucy no podía mostrarle a ninguno de los dos la historia que reflejaba su propia atracción por el hiperactividad dragón, ese que ahora daba rabietas por tener que ir con Gray para invitarlo a la misión que habían elegido al final de la discusión.

El tema no volvió a tocarse en toda la tarde, estaban tan concentrados en buscar a Gray en el gremio, la laguna o alguno de sus pasillos favoritos del pueblo, que ninguno pensó en otra cosa que no fuera la molestia que les causaba buscar a un hombre semi—desnudo en el pueblo. Lo cual hasta cierto punto era preocupante, ya que no se encontraba en una misión y por lo regular era fácil encontrar al mago de hielo que no necesitaba mayor esfuerzo o ayuda para destacar.

 

— Vámonos sin él, no lo necesitamos.   
 

— Natsu, somos un equipo. Dale al menos unos minutos en lo que entro a cambiarme y recojo algunas cosas que podamos usar para la misión.   
 

— Pero Lucy, no necesitamos mucho.   
La maga no tuvo mayor apuro en sonreír al no ocultar el secreto de su impaciencia.  
 

— ¡¿De que estás hablando Happy?! El pueblo al que vamos guarda una de las mejores bibliotecas del mundo, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.  
 

— Sólo quiere ir de compras.  
 

— Eso parece.   


Tanto mago como gato intercambiaron una mirada de profundo desdén a propósito con motivo de causar irritación en su compañera.   
La charla sobre gastos, libros y carne continuo hasta la puerta del departamento de Lucy, donde al pasar el marco de la puerta se encontraron con el causante de sus vueltas por la ciudad y sumido, lo que parecía una profunda concentración al leer unas hojas sueltas que sujetaba en sus manos.

Natsu y Happy fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque del distraído mago que pudo dejar el manuscrito a tiempo, con el fin de evitar una colisión más que desastrosa para el inmueble de la rubia.   
Luego, solo bastó unos segundos de calma, suficientes para que Gray mirara a Natsu, a Lucy y finalmente a la ventana para no enviarle la mirada acusadora que se había formado al haber terminado su lectura. 

Con su rostro colorado y la mente hecha un asco, Lucy Heartfilia sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra.


End file.
